Everything I Ask For
by toughchick44
Summary: Stella and Ray had just graduated and are spending the day together, plus Ray has a surprise for Stella.


**HEY EVERYBODY, I AM BACK AGAIN AND IF YOU DON'T SEE ANY STORIES FROM ME IN A WHILE, IT'S BECAUSE I'M WORKING ON SOME STORIES. I WRITE THE STORIES OUT BEFORE I PUT THEM UP.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, IF I DID RAY AND STELLA WOULD OF BEEN TOGETHER IN THE MOVIE.**

* * *

><p>Stella was currently laying under her boyfriend,he was hovering above her with his hands resting on each side of her head, as they were making out on his bed. Stella was shivering all over, he was the only that had that effect on her, she hated it and loved it, she was only vunerable when he kissed her and she hated he had that power over her, but she loved that she could let herself go once in a while. Her <strong>Question? Authority<strong> shirt was getting wrinkled in the process but she didn't really care, it was just them two at the moment. Air was essential if they wanted to live, so they pulled away and stayed in their posistions, breathing heavily.

"Your shirt is showing your stomach." He said as his eyes twinkled with amusement, she looked down and saw that he was right, it had apparently been raised up when one of his hands had started rubbing her side.

"So, you've seen more than just my stomach." She teased as she lightly pushed him off, and started to fix her shirt.

"True, but we haven't done that today." He eyed her suggestively while she chuckled and stood up.

"Not happening Ray." Ray Beech followed her as his eyes fiegned fake hurt, she chuckled at his reaction while he backed her up into a wall of his room.

"Why not?" He asked as he pushed his body up to hers, she looked up at him and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Just not know ok? Maybe later." She smiled up at him, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her back over to his bed.

"I said not now Ray." Stella whined as he made her sit on the edge of the bed, he rolled his eyes.

"Just wait a second, I want to show you something." He said as he walked over to a corner of his room and picked up his guitar, many people didn't know he could play.

"Ok, you ready?" He asked, she nodded her head and scooted closer to him as he sat on his computer chair.

_She takes her time with the little things, love notes reminding me_

_She wears red when she's feeling hot, I have her but that's all i've got_

_She looks best without her clothes, I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes_

_I dont know what she sees in me, but i'm happy that she's happy now_

_That she's with me, and i'm freaking out, because i'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit, it's always something_

_But I can't get over it, she thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more_

_She loves music but she hates my band, loves prince she's his biggest fan_

_Not big on holding hands, but that's alright cause i've still got her_

_She keeps up on current affairs, prada is what she wears_

_I dont know what she sees in me, but i'm happy that she's happy now_

_That she's with me, and i'm freaking out, because i'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit, it's always something_

_But I can't get over it, she thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more_

_Fist fights turn into sex, I wonder what comes next_

_She loves to always keep me guessing_

_And she, won't, give it up_

_And we, both, know it's because..._

_Oh she makes me feel like shit, it's always something_

_But I can't get over it, she thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more, everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and so much more_

Stella was giggling at certain parts, and once again she hated and loved that, he was the only one that could make her giggle. She watched as he looked at her expectantly, she stepped forward, took the guitar out of his hands, and sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm going to guess that you like the song." He joked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love it, and it explains our life." She said as she stared at his blue eyes and started to get lost in them as he carressed her cheek and they started to lean toward each other.

"Ray can I come in?" His mother knocked on the door but they didn't notice, she walked in and just rolled her eyes as she placed his clothes basket on his bed.

"Ray stop sucking sweet Stella's face, or i'll show her your baby pictures, _again_." With that said Ray stopped what he was doing right away, Stella giggled and faced Ray's mother.

"Hey Rose." Stella greeted with smile and a blush at being seen kissing the older woman's son.

"Hello Stella, and you can still see his baby pictures if you want." Stella laughed and watched as Ray glared at his mother.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Stella declined and moved to sit on Ray's bed, as she rolled her eyes and then walked to the door.

"Oh and just because you two are going to college, does not mean you can have sex everyday." Stella chuckled but blushed at the statement and watched as Ray sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Oh and Ray" Ray looked back up at his mother through his fingers "don't get her knocked up yet, she has too much of a future." His mom smiled and winked at them, said that she was kidding and left.

"I love your mom." Stella chuckled and watched as Ray looked at her and sat beside her, she leaned into him and he kissed her head.

"You're tired aren't you?" He asked as she tried not to yawn but failed in the process, making her face look wierd.

"Yeah, today was hectic." She said before Ray scooted back on the bed so that he was laying against the pillows and Stella had her head on his chest.

"I agree with you, graduating is hard." Ray said as he stroked Stella's hair and watched as she started to drift off, Ray smiled down at her.

"Stella?" Stella stirred and mumbled a slepply 'what'.

"I love you." He smiled as he watched her open her eyes, raise her head off his chest, and look up at him with passion gleaming in her eyes.

"I love you too." She layed her head back on his chest and fell asleep, Ray chuckled a bit and got comfortable before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"You have always been everything I ask for Stella, and you always will." He whispered before nodding off to sleep, Stella smiled as she whispered back.

"You don't need to be something I ask for Ray, you just have to be you." She laid her head back on his chest and this time really fell asleep.


End file.
